OVA 1
Plot The episode opens up with two new characters Saralegi and Berius. Saralegi is the king of Small Shimaron who is eager to meet with Yuuri. He was seen talking to his attendant Berius. Yuuri is preparing to depart Shin Makoku alone. Murata was not with him because he has a test. Shouri offered to tutor Yuuri because he got a red mark on his world history test. Yuuri left in a hurry to escape from his brother's nagging. Yuuri is now on board a ship heading towards Caloria with Conrad, Günter and Wolfram. He met with Flynn and co. at the warf and headed towards Flynn's mansion. Flynn showed her gratefulness for the help Yuuri provided as an aid for the restoration of Caloria by giving him a ticket to a hot spring. While on the way to the hot spring, a mysterious figure attacked them and left. At the onsen resort, because of the houseki filled onsen, Wolfram and Günter felt sick and so they ended up staying in the room while Conrad and Yuuri headed for the onsen. On the way, Josak joined them. However, before entering the onsen, Conrad and Josak sensed a hidden figure. Conrad made an excuse to Yuuri that he forgot his soap and dismisses Yuuri to engage with the figure. Yuuri and Josak entered the sheep filled onsen and Yuuri noticed that they're not the only ones there. Josak in defense, covered Yuuri's face and questioned the figure. The person was Saralegi who entered the onsen which was supposed to be reserved. Saralegi, Yuuri and co. was seen eating together in a dining room. Saralegi made an excuse that he wanted to meet Yuuri to apologize for the box that was opened. Günter was wary of Saralegi's real intention and questioned the young king further. Saralegi then brought up his intention to ally with Shin Makoku leaving everyone in the room, excluding Saralegi and Berius, speechless. It is now night time. Yuuri was alone looking out of the window. Saralegi approached him and asked him to come over to Small Shimaron with another excuse saying that there are some people who oppose the idea in his country. Saralegi took off his glasses while saying this and he was glowing blue, hypnotizing Yuuri. When Yuuri was about to shake Saralegi's hand, he broke free of the hypnotic powers and returned to his old self where he made a promise regardless to Saralegi to visit Small Shimaron. All the while, Josak was hiding behind a pillar guarding Yuuri. The next day, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuuri were about to board a coach to Small Shimaron while Günter was left behind looking for him in a panic. Wolfram decided to tag along after finding out Yuuri's one sided decision again. Back at Shin Makoku, Gwendal sensed an ill omen. The omen turns out to be Murata and Shouri who came to Shin Makoku after Shinou summons them. The episode ends with Murata questioning Shinou if something happens to Yuuri, leaving Shouri in shock. Category:Anime Category:Episodes